Wedding
by kaibaekshipper
Summary: Bener kata orang persiapan pernikahan lebih ribet dan memusingkan dibandingkan pernikahan itu sendiri. MINKEY


3 bulan sebelum Hari H….

Febuari 2013

Minho tersenyum pada seorang lelaki dan berjabat tangan dengannya. Ia mengucapkan terima kasih pada lelaki itu, begitu juga seorang gadis yang berdiri disampingnya. Ia tersenyum dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada lelaki itu. Minho lalu membungkukkan badannya dan berpamitan dengan lelaki itu, ia menggenggam tangan gadis yang bersamanya dan melangkah meninggalkan gedung.

" kau suka tempatnya kan ? " tanya Minho .

" apa aku masih harus menjawabnya ? " tanya gadis itu kembali sambil tertawa kecil.

" araaa… aku ingin yang terbaik untuk kita .. " jawab Minho, ia mencium tangan gadis yang digenggamnya.

" araaa .. " jawab gadis itu.

8 Desember 2012.

Minho membawa satu buket bunga lily putih, bunga kesukaan Kim Gwiboon, kekasihnya. Ia berjalan mendekati Gwiboon yang tidak menyadari kehadiran Minho. Ia masih asik mengobrol dengan temannya. Minho mencoba menenangkan dirinya yang nervous, telapak tangannya mulai basah dan saat dia mulai dekat dengan Gwiboon, Gwiboon menoleh dan terkejut melihat Minho.

Minho berlutut dengan satu kakinya dan memberikan buket bunga itu pada Gwiboon. Minho menyanyi sebait lagu Lee Seunggi – Will You Marry Me untuk Gwiboon. Gwiboon menutup wajahnya, ia tidak menyangka Minho akan melamarnya seperti ini, dengan cara berlutut seperti ini, dan sehari sebelum ulang tahun Minho sendiri. Tanpa Gwiboon sadari, Gwiboon meneteskan air mata, bukan air mata kesedihan tapi air mata bahagia. Gwiboon tertawa kecil dan mengangguk dengan pasti. Terdengar suara riuh dari teman-teman Gwiboon yang menyaksikan moment itu, mereka bersorak dan ikut bahagia dengan keputusan Gwiboon. Mereka mengucapkan selamat.

Minho mengeluarkan kotak kecil dari saku jasnya, sebuah cincin putih simple dengan berlian yang menghiasinya, cincin yang sempurna untuk jari mungil Gwiboon. Minho memasangkan cincin itu di jari manis sebelah kanan Gwiboon. Senyum gadis itu semakin lebar dan air matanya menetes lagi, ia memandang cincin yang begitu pas dijarinya. Lalu ia merasa ada dua tangan yang memeluk pinggangnya. Minho menggendong Gwiboon dan berputar layaknya anak kecil. Gwiboon memeluk leher Minho dengan erat seolah takut Minho akan melepaskannya.

Minho menurunkan Gwiboon dan menghapus airmatanya, Minho merapikan rambut coklat Gwiboon dan mencium kening gadis itu. Gwiboon memeluk Minho tanpa ragu, membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang kekasihnya.

Januari 2013

Minho dan Gwiboon mulai disibukkan oleh persiapan pernikahan mereka, mulai dari gedung pernikahan, gaun pengantin, undangan, makanan, dan semua yang mereka butuhkan. Walaupun Gwiboon adalah seorang designer tapi ia memilih untuk mempercayakan gaun pengantinnya pada Nicole dan Jessica sahabatnya. Mereka ingin pernikahan yang sempurna karena pernikahan adalah sesuatu yang sakral dan hanya akan mereka lakukan satu kali seumur hidup mereka.

Gwiboon terlihat sedikit setres dengan semua persiapan ini, seperti orang-orang bilang persiapan pernikahan lebih sulit dan melelahkan dibandingkan dengan pernikahan itu sendiri. Tapi ia tidak sendiri, Taeyeon adiknya ikut membantunya dalam memilih ini itu, dan terutama Minho. Minho tidak pernah meninggalkan Gwiboon, ia juga selalu menemani Gwiboon kemanapun Gwiboon memintanya walaupun ia sendiri cukup sibuk mengurus perusahaannya.

" yeobo.. pink or purple ? " tanya Gwiboon. Mereka sedang memilih warna untuk undangan pernikahan mereka.

" hmm…. Kenapa harus pink atau ungu ? " tanya Minho.

" kenapa tidak pink atau ungu ? " tanya Gwiboon balik .

" but baby, it's too girly .. " jawab Minho.

" well, I'm a girl .. " sahut Gwiboon. Minho memutar bola matanya.

Saat-saat seperti ini adalah saat yang melelahkan, saat mereka memiliki perbedaan pendapat dan keras kepala mempertahankan keinginan mereka masing-masing. Terkadang ibu Minho akan menjemput Gwiboon dan membawanya pergi untuk menjauh dari Minho, karena kalau tidak akan ada perang diantara pasangan itu. Gwiboon menarik lengan Minho sambil menunjukkan dua undangan yang dinggenggamnya, Minho menghela nafas lalu menggeleng. Gwiboon mengerutkan alisnya dan wajahnya berubah menjadi kesal, ia mulai mengeluh dengan keputusan Minho yang menginginkan warna lain selain pink atau ungu. Volume suara Gwiboon semakin nyaring dan membuat Minho mulai kesal.

Minho mengacak rambutnya lalu mencium bibir Gwiboon agar gadis itu tenang. Like a magic, Gwiboon diam tanpa mengeluh atau mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Minho menatap undangan yang bertebaran diatas meja dihadapannya, tidak mempedulikan Gwiboon yang masih mematung. Minho menarik satu undangan dengan warna putih dan hitam, undangan itu cukup unik karena berbentuk seperti jas pria.

" how about this ? it's cute right ? " Minho menunjukkan undangan yang digenggamnya pada Gwiboon. Gwiboon hanya mengangguk pelan. Minho tersenyum menang dan menyerahkan undangan itu pada seorang karyawan yang akan membantu mereka mengurus undangan itu. Minho kembali menoleh pada Gwiboon dan menarik Gwiboon agar duduk dipangkuannya. " apa kau ingin diam seperti ini terus menerus ? "

" kau curang Minho… I hate you.. " ucap Gwiboon menatap Minho tajam.

" no you don't .. " Minho tersenyum.

" yes, I do! I hate you so much.. " jawab Gwiboon. Minho tertawa mendengar jawaban Gwiboon, tapi Gwiboon semakin merajuk.

" okay, I hate you too .. " ucap Minho simple .

" WHAT ? " teriak Gwiboon. " yang boleh bicara seperti itu hanya aku Minho, kau harusnya membujukku, mengucapkan kata-kata romantis, mentraktirku es krim atau membelikanku baju baru atau sepatu atau parfum atau apapun itu…. "

Minho menutup matanya mendengarkan omelan Gwiboon, tapi senyumnya tidak pernah hilang. Ia senang mendengar Gwiboon mengoceh seperti ini, ia membuka matanya perlahan dan menatap wajah Gwiboon yang hanya berjarak beberap centi dari wajahnya.

" kau sudah selesai ? " tanya Minho.

" hmmm belum, masih banyak yang harus ku katakan padamu… " jawab Gwiboon.

" and what is it ? "

" I love you… " Gwiboon menunduk dan mencium Minho, Minho tersenyum dan menarik Gwiboon agar semakin dekat dengannya. Mereka tenggelam dengan kegiatan mereka sampai akhirnya ada suara seseorang yang memanggil nama Minho. Mereka dengan terpaksa melepaskan satu sama lain.

" umm, sorry, I'm interrupting you guys.. "

Minho menatap seseorang yang memanggilnya, " Deanna…. " Minho mendorong Gwiboon pelan dan berdiri dari posisinya.

" Minho.. I can't believe we meet in here… " gadis yang dipanggil Deanna itu mendekati Minho dan memeluknya secara bebas. Gwiboon mengerutkan alisnya menatap gadis itu. Minho sendiri merasa tidak nyaman dan menoleh pada Gwiboon. " hey Minho, I miss you so much.. " ucap gadis itu lagi. Lalu gadis itu menoleh pada Gwiboon. " siapa dia ? "

Minho mundur satu langkah dan menarik Gwiboon agar mendekat padanya, " Deanna, this is Kim Gwiboon.. my wife .. Gwiboon-ah, this Deanna, my… old friend.. "

" what ? your wife ? old friend ? are you kidding me Minho ? " tanya gadis itu .

Gwiboon terlihat agak kesal, " yes. I'm his wife .. what do you want ? " Minho tau benar jika Gwiboon sedang kesal dan cemburu. ia memeluk Gwiboon dari belakang.

" ada apa Deanna ? " tanya Minho.

" kau sudah menikah Minho ? " tanya gadis itu.

" akan… " sahut Gwiboon.

" aku tidak bertanya padamu… " ucap Deanna.

" aku tau, tapi kau bertanya pada suamiku dan aku berhak menjawabnya.. " jawab Gwiboon. " apa maumu ? kau siapa ? "

" dia tidak tau siapa aku, Minho-ah ? "

" dia tidak perlu tau karena tidak ada hal penting tentang dirimu .. " jawab Minho.

" what ?! "

" aku pikir urusan kita sudah selesai disini, let's go home .. " ajak Minho. Gwiboon memasangkan kembali jas Minho yang tadi dilepasnya, mengambil tasnya lalu meninggalkan gadis itu sendirian tanpa menoleh.

" siapa dia ? " tanya Gwiboon .

" let's talk about it later. I'm hungry now .. " jawab Minho.

Minho bersandar disofa dengan Gwiboon yang berbaring dipangkuannya, Minho mengusap lembut rambut panjang Gwiboon sambil merapikan poni gadis itu. Mereka memang tinggal bersama disebuah apartemen walaupun belum menikah, karena ibunya Minho yang menyuruh mereka. Mrs Choi bilang, mereka bisa mulai belajar untuk memahami karakter masing-masing sebelum terikat dalam pernikahan yang sesungguhnya. Gwiboon banyak belajar selama mereka tinggal bersama, Gwiboon semakin tau kebiasaan-kebiasaan yang Minho lakukan jika ia sedang dirumah, banyak yang Gwiboon pelajari selama ia tinggal bersama kekasihnya.

" lalu ? "

" yeahh, kami berpisah lalu aku kembali ke Seoul lalu bekerja memiliki perusahaan, pada suatu hari aku harus menemani sahabatku Jonghyun untuk datang ke fashion show, lalu ia mengenalkanku pada seorang designer muda, seorang gadis bernama Kim Gwiboon dan—"

" stop! Bukan itu maksudku! " Gwiboon bangkit dan duduk disamping Minho. Minho tertawa.

" lalu ? "

" kenapa kalian berpisah ? lalu kenapa ia masih memelukmu ? apa kalian masih berhubungan ? "

" bukankah aku sudah menjawabnya ? kami berpisah karena tidak ada kecocokan diantara kami. Aku tidak pernah berhubungan dengannya selama di Seoul, sebelum mengenalmu sampai saat ini.. aku tidak tau, yaahhh… american style maybe ? kau tau kan di amerika skinship tidak masalah.. "

Gwiboon diam, mencoba mencerna kalimat calon suaminya. Ia lalu berdiri dan berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengambil puding strawberry. Minho tau, saat ini Gwiboon sedang cemburu. Gwiboon akan langsung mencari puding strawberry jika ia merasa cemburu atau emosi, ia bilang puding strawberry bisa menenangkan dirinya. Minho berdiri dan beranjak dari sofa, mendekati kekasihnya.

" kau cemburu ? " tanya Minho.

" ani.. " jawab Gwiboon singkat tanpa memandang Minho.

" Gwiboon… "

" kau masih menyimpan perasaan padanya ? " tanya Gwiboon.

Minho terkejut, " what ? Gwiboon, bagaimana mungkin kau berpikir seperti itu ? " Gwiboon hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya. Puding ditangannya sudah habis, ia lalu mengikat rambutnya seperti buntut kuda dan meninggalkan Minho masuk kedalam kamar. Minho mengikutinya.

Gwiboon berbaring diatas kasur lalu menyelimuti dirinya dengan selimut tebal, Gwiboon memejamkan matanya dan berusaha untuk tidur. Tapi ia tau usahanya akan sia-sia karena ia merasakan Minho yang berada dibelakangnya.

" Gwiboon…. Gwiboon-ah…. "

Gwiboon berbalik dan menatap Minho, " aku tidak menyimpan perasaan apapun untuk Deanna, jika iya, aku tidak akan melamarmu, aku tidak akan bersamamu karena aku pasti memintanya kembali sejak dulu.. apa kau meragukanku ? " Gwiboon menatap Minho lama, lalu menutup matanya.

" I'm sorry Minho… I just.. you know… this…. Persiapan ini membuatku….. "

" sssstttt… let's forget about it.. " Minho mencium kening Gwiboon.

Minho berbaring dan menarik Gwiboon agar mendekat padanya, Minho memeluk Gwiboon erat. Menjaga gadis cantik itu dari dingin. Gwiboon mendongak menatap Minho dan membelai wajah pemuda itu. Gwiboon tersenyum, ia merasa begitu bahagia dengan apa yang ia miliki saat ini. Menjadi seorang designer, memiliki butik, Minho dan pernikahan mereka yang akan dilaksanakan sebentar lagi.

" I love you Choi… "

" I love you too Mrs. Choi Gwiboon.. "

Gwiboon tertawa kecil dan mencium Minho.

Febuari 2013

" ya! Bagaimana mungkin kalian bisa salah ukur ? " teriak Gwiboon. Jessica, Nicole, Jonghyun dan Dongwoon menutup telinga mereka, hanya Minho yang tertawa kecil.

" Gwiboon-ah, kami tidak salah ukur tapi sepertinya kau bertambah gendut .. " ucap Jessica pelan.

" MWOOO ?! AKU BERTAMBAH GENDUT ? MAKSUDMU SEKARANG AKU GENDUT ? AKU TIDAK LANGSING LAGI ? BODY KU TIDAK BAGUS LAGI ? HAH ? " keempat temannya kembali menutup telinga mereka karena tidak tahan mendengar teriakannya.

" a..ani Gwiboon-ah … " Nicole menjadi gagap.

" Minho-yaaaaaa …. " rengek Gwiboon. Minho tersenyum dan menarik Gwiboon kedalam pelukannya. " I'm fat Minho-ya . I will be the fattest bride in the world .. " rengeknya. Ia membuat suara seperti menangis walaupun semua tau kalau ia hanya berpura-pura.

" ya! Kim Gwiboon, kau terlalu berlebihan .. " sahut Jonghyun.

" shut up jjong! Aku tidak berlebihan, Jessica sendiri yang bilang kalau aku gendut .. " Gwiboon kembali membenamkan wajahnya di dada Minho. Minho hanya membelai punggung mulus Gwiboon yang tidak tertutup karena gaun pengantinnya memang sengaja dibuat dengan model punggung yang lebar.

" okay. Kami akan membenarkan gaunmu .. lagipula pernikahan kalian masih 3 bulan lagi .. " ucap Nicole.

" NO! " jawab Gwiboon. Minho menatapnya, " aku akan diet.. beri aku waktu hmmmm… " Gwiboon berpikir mungkin menghitung. " beri aku waktu 2 minggu .. jangan pernah kalian ubah ukuran gaunku! Understand ? "

Jessica dan Nicole mengangguk, " uwaaa, Kim Gwiboon benar-benar… " Dongwoon berbisik pada Jonghyun.

" ya! Son Dongwoon, kau akan tau bagaimana rasanya jika kau menikah nanti … " sahut Minho.

" menikah ? hahaha… aku bahkan tidak memiliki kekasih .. " jawab Dongwoon.

" ask Nicole .. " sahut Jonghyun.

" ya! " wajah Nicole bersemu merah. Begitu juga Dongwoon.

" yeobo.. bantu aku melepas gaun ini .. " kata Gwiboon pada Minho.

" kau ingin dibantu Minho ? bukan kami ? " tanya Nicole.

" yes! Aku masih marah pada kalian .. " Gwiboon menjulurkan lidahnya pada Jessica dan Nicole.

" marah ? kenapa kau marah ? kami tidak salah apa-apa.. yang gendut itu kau Kim Gwiboon, bukan salah kami gaunmu jadi tidak cukup.. " sahut Jessica.

Wajah Gwiboon kembali terlihat emosi, " JESSICAAAAAAAAAAA ! "

Minho menggendong Gwiboon dan membawanya ke ruang ganti dan menutup tirainya. Minho mengikat rambut panjang Gwiboon dengan berantakan, Gwiboon masih saja mengomel tentang betapa jahatnya Jessica yang mengatainya gendut. Minho hanya diam, tangannya mulai bergerak menurunkan ritsleting gaun Gwiboon, melepaskan gaun itu dari tubuh Gwiboon lalu memasangkan kembali dress yang Gwiboon gunakan tadi. Gwiboon masih mengeluh hanya saja suaranya tidak senyaring tadi, Minho melepas ikatan rambut Gwiboon dan merapikannya dengan tangannya sendiri. Minho tersenyum walaupun sebenarnya ia juga sangat lelah dan stres dengan semua persiapan ini, tapi sebagai laki-laki ia harus lebih kuat daripada Gwiboon. Jika ia saja terlihat lemah, bagaimana ia bisa menjaga Gwiboon ?

" Minho-ya.. "

" hmm baby ? " Minho menunduk untuk memasangkan sepatu heels Gwiboon. Gwiboon menarik Minho agar kembali berdiri.

" apa aku benar-benar gendut ? " tanya Gwiboon serius.

Minho tersenyum, tidak langsung menjawab ia membuka tirai, memanggil Jessica dan Nicole untuk mengambil gaun pengantin Gwiboon lalu memeluk Gwiboon. " tidak, jika kau gendut aku tidak akan kuat menggendongmu lagi.. "

" tapi gaunnya .. "

Minho mencium bibir Gwiboon yang mencibir, memeluk pinggang mungil gadis itu dan menariknya agar semakin mendekat. Mereka bertahan dengan posisi seperti itu beberapa saat sampai bunyi handphone Minho menginterupsi mereka.

Minho mengeluarkan handphonenya dari kantong celananya, ibunya. " yoboseyo .. ne…. hmmm, ia merajuk karena gaunnya tiba-tiba tidak muat…. Ne ? ahh … " Minho menyerahkan handphonenya pada Gwiboon. " umma .. "

Gwiboon menerima handphone Minho dan pergi menjauh, mencari tempat yang sepi, " ummaaaaa " Gwiboon kembali merengek.

Minho keluar dari ruang ganti dan mendekati Dongwoon dan Jonghyun, duduk di sofa yang memang disediakan untuk pengunjung. Minho mengusap wajahnya.

" melelahkan Choi ? " tanya Jonghyun. Minho mengangguk.

" aku pikir orang menikah sangat gampang, ke salon meminjam gaun atau ke butik untuk membeli gaun yang harganya fantastis, wedding organizer, lalu hanya duduk santai sampai waktunya tiba .. " sahut Dongwoon.

Minho tertawa, " tidak sesimple itu.. bagaimana dengan pemilihan warna, model, tempat dan konsep ? kalian tau kan, aku dan Gwiboon sangat berbeda .. kami sering berdebat bahkan ibuku akan menjemputnya jika kami memulai perang kami .. "

" perang ? " tanya Jonghyun dan Dongwoon. Minho tertawa lagi.

" ya, perang .. "

Gwiboon muncul dengan senyum kecil, sepertinya obrolannya dengan Mrs Choi membuatnya tenang. Mrs Choi memang sangat menyayangi Gwiboon. Gwiboon mengambil tempat duduk diatas pangkuan Minho..

" Minho-ya .. ayo pulang .. "

" baiklah .. " mereka berdua berdiri, berpamitan pada keempat sahabatnya dan pergi.

Gwiboon tidak tenang, entah sudah berapa kali ia mengubah posisi tidurnya, ada yang mengganggu pikirannya. Ia berbalik menghadap kekasihnya yang tidur pulas, wajahnya yang tenang tanpa terlihat setres sedikitpun. Gwiboon beranjak dari kasur secara pelan agar tidak membangunkan Minho. Ia berjalan keluar kamar menuju dapur.

Gwiboon membuka kulkas dan mengambil pudding strawberry favoritnya, dan menaruhnya diatas meja makan, Gwiboon tidak menyentuh puddingnya ia hanya menatap kosong makanan itu. Ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya.

Gwiboon masih bisa mengulang pesan yang ia baca. Sebuah pesan dihandphone Minho yang sangat mengganggu pikirannya dan hatinya. Pesan dari Deanna.

_**From : 08938976324**_

_** I'm sorry Minho, but I'm just realize how I miss you..**_

_** I'm just realize I can't forget you. I still have a feeling for you..**_

_** Come back to me baby, I promise I will change…**_

_**Love, Deanna**_

Sampai saat ini Minho tidak tau jika ada pesan seperti itu dihandphonenya karena Gwiboon tidak mengatakan apapun setelah itu, dan Minho juga tidak memeriksa handphonenya sama sekali. Gwiboon menghela nafas pelan lalu memotong sedikit pudding dihadapannya dan menyuapkan pudding itu ke dalam mulutnya. Banyak pikiran negatif yang masuk kedalam otaknya.

" apakah pilihanku menikah dengan Minho sudah tepat ? apa Minho benar-benar mencintaiku ? apa kami akan sanggup menjalani pernikahan ini ? " Gwiboon bertanya pada dirinya sendiri dan menundukkan kepalanya.

" apa kau masih meragukanku ? apa kau tidak yakin dengan pilihanmu ? "

Gwiboon terkejut mendengar suara Minho. Ia menoleh kearah suara dimana Minho berdiri dengan rambut berantakan, wajah sedih, dan hanya menggunakan boxernya. Minho melangkah mendekati Gwiboon dengan ekspresi yang sangat mudah ditebak, _**emosi dan sedih**_.

" apa kau meragukanku Kim Gwiboon ? " tanya Minho.

" Minho… aku.. "

" apa semua yang kita lalui dan persiapkan belum cukup untuk meyakinkanmu.. "

" Minho.. bukan begitu.. maksudku.. "

" apa ? kau tidak mencintaiku ? "

" aku cemburu! Aku cemburu! Aku takut kehilanganmu Minho! Are you happy now ?! " teriak Gwiboon. Ia menangis, menutup wajahnya lalu pergi masuk ke dalam kamar meninggalkan Minho sendirian. Minho hanya berdiri tanpa bergerak, merasa bingung dan tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi.

Gwiboon membenamkan wajahnya ke bantal dan menangis, entah kenapa ia merasa sangat lemah dan takut. Mungkin karena ia sudah cukup setres dan membebani tentang persiapan pernikahan ini dan dengan datangnya pesan yang sangat mengganggu itu ia semakin merasa setres. Gwiboon mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka.

" Gwiboon-ah .. "

" leave me alone Minho-ah .. "

" Gwiboon .. " Minho menarik tubuh Gwiboon agar menghadap padanya. Gwiboon mencoba melawan, tapi seperti biasa, usahanya sia-sia karena ia tidak akan mungkin kuat melawan Minho. Gwiboon menangis semakin keras dan Minho mengguncang tubuhnya. " Gwiboon! Ada apa ini ? apa salahku ? "

" don't leave me Minho.. please don't comeback to her…. " Gwiboon memeluk Minho erat, ia memeluk Minho dengan sekuat tenaga.

" Gwiboon.. Gwiboon… tell me what happened ?! "

" Deanna… pesan…. " Gwiboon melepaskan pelukan Minho dan menutup wajahnya.

Minho langsung beranjak dari kasur dan mengambil handphonenya dengan cepat lalu membuka inbox dan membaca pesan yang berada di urutan paling atas, dari nomor yang tidak ia kenal….. mata Minho membesar dan ia sangat terkejut dengan apa yang ia baca. Ia bahkan melepaskan handphone yang ia genggam.. ia menatap Gwiboon yang masih menutup wajahnya.

" Gwiboon…. "

Gwiboon akhirnya menatap Minho, wajahnya basah karena air matanya, " darimana dia bisa mendapatkan nomormu ? kalian bertemu ? date ? then she took your number ? "

" Gwiboon, I don't even know how she can get mine .. I swear to god, I never meet her except with you in last month .. Gwiboon, I'm so sorry, I never know she will text me like this .. I'm really sorry Boonie .. " Minho menghapus air mata Gwiboon.

" don't leave Minho… " Gwiboon memeluk Minho.

" no baby.. no… I'm staying here.. I will never ever ever leave you .. " Minho memeluk Gwiboon erat, menghirup aroma tubuh Gwiboon yang familiar untuknya. Minho mencium pundak Gwiboon berulang kali, Gwiboon terus membisikkan kata ditelinga Minho bahwa ia takut, ia mencintai Minho dan tidak ingin jauh dari kekasihnya. Minho tetap memeluk Gwiboon seraya berbaring dan menarik Gwiboon berbaring diatas tubuhnya. Minho mengusap rambut dan punggung Gwiboon, kembali membisikkan kata-kata untuk menenangkan calon istrinya. Gwiboon berbaring diatas dada Minho, air matanya tidak mengalir lagi. Minho mencium puncak kepala Gwiboon, mengangkat dagu Gwiboon dan mencium bibir Gwiboon dengan lembut. Gwiboon awalnya diam, tidak merespon ataupun membalas tapi akhirnya menyerah dan membalas ciuman Minho. Minho mengusap punggung Gwiboon dan mulai melorotkan baju Gwiboon. Minho mencium pipi, rahang dan leher Gwiboon. Hanya mereka yang tau apa yang mereka lakukan..

Maret 2013

Tidak pernah ada pesan ataupun gangguan dari Deanna lagi karena saat Deanna mengirim pesan kedua kalinya, Gwiboon langsung mencari dimana gadis itu dan melabraknya. Gwiboon tidak akan membiarkan siapapun mengganggu hubungan mereka. Dan Mrs Choi juga sudah memberi gadis itu pelajaran karena sudah mengganggu Minho.

Gwiboon ditemani kedua ibunya (Mrs. Kim dan Mrs. Choi) pergi mengurus hidangan makanan untuk pernikahan Minho dan Gwiboon nanti. Dengan usul Mrs Kim yang menunjuk restoran milik sahabat dekatnya dan kebetulan Mrs Choi juga pernah merasakan masakan di restoran itu. Gwiboon terlihat bersemangat, ia menggumam dan bernyanyi kecil. Lagu yang Minho nyanyikan saat melamarnya….

" Gwiboon-ah something special ? " tegur Mrs. Choi.

" umm no .. " jawab Gwiboon tersenyum.

" then why you look so happy ? " tanya ibunya, Mrs Kim.

" ummm, Minho kind of romantic this morning… " jawab Gwiboon.

" oh ya ? mind to share ? " tanya Mrs. Choi.

" no….. it's our secret umma .. " Gwiboon tertawa kecil.

" Eunsoo-ya, our little girl…. " ucap Mrs. Choi. Mrs Kim mengusap rambut Gwiboon lembut.

Gwiboon berlari memeluk Minho yang menunggunya di sebuah mall bersama Jinki, sahabat sekaligus teman kantor Minho. Minho mengangkat tubuh Gwiboon dan berputar, membuat Jinki tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Minho mencium sekilas bibir Gwiboon dan menurunkannya, dibelakang Gwiboon muncul Mrs Kim dan Mrs Choi. Jinki membungkukkan badannya. Mrs Kim dan Mrs Choi bergantian memeluk dan mencium pipi Minho. Gwiboon terlihat mencibir.

" what now princess ? jealous with your umma ? " ucap Mrs Kim. Minho tertawa dan memeluk Gwiboon.

" Minho love me more umma .. " Gwiboon menjulurkan lidahnya pada ibunya.

" I know I know … let's go Yoonhe, we have to find another accessories .. " jawab Mrs Kim . Mrs Kim dan Mrs Choi berpamitan untuk berjalan-jalan sedangkan Minho, Gwiboon dan Jinki makan disebuah restoran didalam mall. Gwiboon juga sudah menghubungi adiknya agar langsung datang setelah pulang sekolah.

" bagaimana tadi ? " tanya Minho.

" lancar.. semua sudah umma urus .. " jawab Gwiboon.

" apa kau memesan ayam ? " tanya Jinki. Gwiboon memutar bola matanya.

" kau bisa mabuk karena ayam Jinki hyung .. " sahut Minho.

" no Minho, kau akan mabuk jika minum wine .. " ucap Jinki. Minho dan Gwiboon menghela nafas.

" eonnieee … " Gwiboon menoleh.

" Taeyeon-ah .. "

" annyeong Minho oppa, Jinki oppa .. " sapa Taeyeon.

" annyeong Taeyeon-ah .. " jawab Jinki.

" kau sudah makan ? where's Kai ? " tanya Gwiboon.

" belum.. dia pulang ada kencan dengan pacar barunya .. " jawab Taeyeon.

" Taeyeon-ah kau sudah mendapatkan gaunmu ? " tanya Minho.

" belum oppa, kau tau.. school being suck dan kalian tidak pernah mengajakku pergi! " ucap Taeyeon.

" pergilah hari ini .. " kata Minho.

" sendiri ? I hate you oppa .. " sahut Taeyeon merajuk.

" siapa bilang kau sendiri ? kau bisa pergi bersama Jinki hyung .. " jawab Minho.

" kenapa aku ? " protes Jinki.

" karena tidak mungkin aku atau Gwiboon .. " jawab Minho.

" tapi umma kalian juga ada disini, kenapa tidak bersama mereka .. " tambah Jinki.

" mereka sibuk oppa, tolonglah temani Taeyeon… " kata Gwiboon lembut.

" fine…. Ayo Taeyeon "

" OPPA! AKU BAHKAN BELUM MEMESAN MAKANAN! "

April 2013

Hari ini hari Sabtu, Gwiboon berdiri didepan kalender dan menghitung hari menuju pernikahannya. 32 hari lagi ia akan resmi menjadi Mrs. Choi Gwiboon. Senyumnya mengembang, ia tidak sabar menanti pernikahannya dan memulai kehidupannya sebagai istri Minho walaupun saat ini mereka sudah seperti suami-istri. Gwiboon mencintai Minho melebihi ia mencintai mimpinya sebagai designer. Dan Gwiboon selalu berterima kasih pada Jonghyun yang sudah mengenalkan mereka hingga mereka bisa seperti ini. Tidak ada yang spesial dalam pertemuan pertama mereka, tapi Gwiboon memang tertarik pada Minho sejak hari pertama ia melihat pemuda itu.

Gwiboon masuk kedalam kamarnya dan Minho, Minho masih tertidur pulas karena lelah semalam ia pulang begitu larut. Gwiboon duduk diujung kasur dan menatap Minho, membelai wajah Minho dan tersenyum. Tak ada lagi perasaan ragu dalam hati Gwiboon. Minho adalah satu-satunya pemuda yang pantas untuknya, yang memang dilahirkan untuk menjaganya, untuk menemaninya, untuk menjadi ayah dari anak-anaknya, untuk memeluknya. Gwiboon menunduk dan mencium kening Minho lama, lalu ia merasa ada dua lengan yang memeluk pinggangnya. Gwiboon menarik dirinya dan menatap Minho.

" kau sudah bangun ? " tanya Gwiboon.

" belum.. " jawab Minho.

" ya! "

Minho tersenyum, " let me sleep for a minute baby.. "

" just sleep then .. "

" no, I want to sleep with you .. "

" okay but you won't have a breakfast .. "

" I don't care. You are my breakfast.. "

" CHOI MINHO ! "

27 April 2013

" siapa saja yang ingin kau undang ? " tanya Gwiboon.

" kita sudah membuat listnya sayang .. " jawab Minho.

" aku tau tapi apa kau ingin menambah listnya lagi ? "

" no .. you ? "

" no .. " mereka kembali sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Mengecek dan menghitung undangan pernikahan mereka yang datang hari ini.

" kau ingin mengundang mantan kekasihmu ? " tanya Gwiboon.

" who ?

" Yuri, Seohyun, Sulli, Jiyeon, Jiyoung, Su—"

" stop! No Gwiboon .. "

" whoaaa, you're such a playboy Minho-ya . if you're cheating behind me, I swear I'll kill you .. "

" I know I know .. "

" siapa yang akan menyebarkan undangan ini ? " tanya Gwiboon.

" sisihkan undangan untuk rekan kerjaku, teman-teman designermu, orang-orang yang kau anggap penting . untuk mereka kita sendiri yang mengantarkannya, yang lain seperti teman sekolah, kuliah dan model-modelmu biar Jinki hyung yang mengurusnya.. " jelas Minho.

" kau yakin tidak mengundang gadis-gadis itu ? " tanya Gwiboon sekali lagi.

" Kim Gwiboon! " Minho melirik Gwiboon tajam, Gwiboon berdiri dan pergi dari ruang tengah mereka berlari masuk kedalam kamar tidur.

" pastikan berat badanmu tidak bertambah lagi Gwiboon-ah .. " kata Jessica.

" neeeee … "

" kau begitu cantik Gwiboon .. " puji Nicole.

" yes, I am .. "

" Gwiboon… kau benar-benar yakin ? waahh, I can't believe you will married soon .. " kata Nicole. Gwiboon mengangguk tersenyum.

" kau akan menjadi pengantin wanita tercantik di Seoul Gwiboon . kau benar-benar seperti putri kerajaan .. " tambah Jessica.

" Gwiboon-ah … " gadis itu menoleh. Jessica, Nicole, Jonghyun dan Dongwoon mundur. Membiarkan pasangan itu menatap kekasihnya satu sama lain. Gwiboon dengan gaun putihnya yang panjang dan glamour, Minho dengan tuxedo putihnya.. keempat sahabat mereka tersenyum melihat mereka begitu sempurna didalam balutan gaun dan jas buatan tangan mereka sendiri. " you're like a princess in fairytale Gwiboon-ah .. you are….. perfect "

Gwiboon menutup wajahnya karena tersipu malu, Minho melangkah mendekat dan menarik tangan Gwiboon agar tidak menutupi wajah cantiknya. Minho mengangkat dagu Gwiboon dan menciumnya, Gwiboon memeluk leher Minho agar Minho semakin dekat dengannya.

" ehem ehemmmm … the wedding isn't here guys … " sahut Jonghyun .

Minho dan Gwiboon melepaskan ciuman mereka dan tertawa, Minho memeluk Gwiboon lalu mencium kening gadis itu .

9 Mei 2013

Terdengar suara bell gereja dari kejauhan, orang-orang sudah ramai. Ada yang mengobrol, ada yang sibuk memainkan handphonenya ada yang saling menyapa satu sama lain karena sudah lama tidak bertemu. Begitu banyak orang yang datang untuk menjadi saksi pernikahan Choi Minho dan Kim Gwiboon. Ada juga beberapa wartawan untuk meliput moment sakral itu, mereka memang bukan artis tapi mereka termasuk orang penting di Seoul, Korea. Gwiboon tidak terlihat dimanapun begitu juga Minho.

Jika orang-orang sering bilang pasangan pengantin tidak boleh melihat satu sama lain saat detik-detik pernikahan, kalimat itu tidak mempan bagi mereka. Disini lah mereka, dibelakang gereja ada sebuah taman untuk berdoa. Mereka berdoa masing-masing untuk kelancaran acara ini, memantapkan hati masing-masing jika memang inilah yang terbaik. Gwiboon membuka matanya dan menatap Minho.

" Choi Minho.. kau yakin ? "

Minho menatap Gwiboon tepat dimata coklat gadis itu, " aku tidak pernah seyakin ini dalam hidupku.. "

Bibir pink Gwiboon mengulas sebuah senyum manis, Gwiboon memang cantik tapi tidak pernah Minho melihat Gwiboon secantik ini, didalam balutan gaun pengantin yang mereka pesan, dengan sapuan make up minimalis tanpa merusak kecantikan Gwiboon sedikitpun, rambut coklat keritingnya yang panjang dihiasi oleh mahkota bunga, lehernya yang dihiasi kalung pemberian ayah kandungnya. Minho tidak sedang menatap Kim Gwiboon sang designer muda, tapi ia menatap Kim Gwiboon sang bidadari yang akan menjadi istrinya.

Minho mengulurkan tangannya dan Gwiboon langsung menyambutnya, tangan besar Minho begitu cocok ditangan mungilnya. Menggenggamnya erat, memberi kehangatan tidak hanya pada tangan Gwiboon tetapi juga hatinya. Jantung Gwiboon berdetak tidak karuan tapi ia tetap melangkah disamping Minho tanpa melepaskan genggaman tangannya memasuki gereja.

Taeyeon muncul untuk menjemput kakaknya, Taeyeon tersenyum melihat pasangan itu.. ia sangat iri dengan kakaknya dan ia terus berdoa semoga suatu saat nanti ia akan mendapatkan pasangan yang sempurna seperti Minho. Ia akan menjadi seperti Gwiboon, menikah dengan orang yang mencintai dan dicintainya. Taeyeon juga tidak hentinya memuji Gwiboon, karena Gwiboon benar-benar cantik. Taeyeon menarik tangan Gwiboon, tapi ia lebih dulu memeluk Minho dan mencium pipi kakak iparnya itu.

" kau cantik Taeyeon-ah, Jinki hyung yang memilihkan gaun itu ? " Minho menunjuk gaun yang Taeyeon kenakan. Gaun putih selutut yang simple tapi tetap mewah karena dihiasi beberapa payet dan diamond.

" umm.. Jinki oppa bilang aku terlihat dewasa dan tidak kalah cantik dari Gwiboon eonnie .. " jawab Taeyeon.

Minho dan Gwiboon tersenyum.

" umma-ya .. eotteoke .. " Gwiboon merasa panik. Ia sudah mencoba mengatur nafasnya tapi ia tetap merasa panik. Ia butuh pudding strawberrynya. " where's my pudding ? "

" I don't bring it Boonie .. " jawab ibunya.

" ummmaaaaaaa …. "

Pintu ruangan terbuka, Jinki muncul membawa sebuah kotak, " Minho bilang kau pasti membutuhkannya, jadi ia menyuruhku untuk membelinya .. "

Gwiboon menerima kotak berisi pudding strawberry kesukaannya dan tersenyum, " thankyou Jinki oppa .. "

" no need Gwiboon .. " Jinki tersenyum. " just relax okay .. " Jinki melangkah keluar ruangan tapi Gwiboon kembali memanggilnya .

" bagaimana dengan Minho ? " tanya Gwiboon.

" ia baik-baik saja .. " jawab Jinki.

Semua orang berdiri menantikan kedatangan Gwiboon. Pintu gereja terbuka lebar, Gwiboon dan ayahnya muncul dan melangkah pelan. Gwiboon sangat gugup, ia bahkan mencengkeram lengan ayahnya dengan kuat, takut jika ia akan jatuh. Ayahnya menggenggam tangan Gwiboon hangat, ia tau bagaimana perasaan Gwiboon dan Minho karena ia juga pernah berada diposisi mereka. Gwiboon berusaha tersenyum tapi sia-sia, bibirnya tidak bisa diajak bekerjasama. Gwiboon membasahi bibirnya yang kering secara tiba-tiba, mengambil nafas panjang dan menghadap kedepan . puluhan pasang mata menatapnya dengan takjub, ada yang memberi pujian betapa cantiknya dia, betapa beruntungnya Minho dan betapa sempurnanya mereka menjadi pasangan.

Mata Gwiboon menatap lurus pemuda yang berdiri didepan altar menunggu kedatangannya. Gwiboon menunduk dan kembali membasahi bibirnya, jantungnya semakin berdetak kencang, ia mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangkai bunga lily putih favoritnya. Langkahnya semakin dekat, jarak diantara mereka semakin dekat sampai akhirnya tanpa Gwiboon sadari ia berada dihadapan Minho. Ia tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Minho. Pemuda itu tidak pernah mengganggu pemandangan matanya, ia bahkan berharap dan terus berdoa agar bisa diberi kesempatan untuk menatap wajah itu selamanya..

Ayah Gwiboon menyerahkan anak gadisnya pada Minho, Minho menarik tangan Gwiboon agar naik keatas altar bersamanya. Seorang pendeta memulai acara pernikahan mereka, tapi Gwiboon maupun Minho tidak mendengar apapun karena mereka terpesona dengan apa yang ada dihadapan mereka masing-masing. Sampai akhirnya pada pengikraran janji pernikahan. Dimulai dari Minho..

**" I, Choi Minho.. take you Kim Gwiboon to have and to hold… " **

** " for better for worse .. " Gwiboon menyambung kalimat Minho.**

** " for richer for poorer … "**

** " in sickness and in health … "**

** " to love… "**

** " to cherish as long as we both shall live…. "**

** " I do …. " ucap Minho mantap.**

** Gwiboon menatap mata besar Minho sebelum mengulas senyum, " I do… "**

Minho menunduk dan mencium Gwiboon. Suara tepuk tangan memenuhi ruangan, riuh teriakan para tamu membuat gereja semakin ramai. Mrs Kim dan Mrs Choi tidak dapat menahan air mata yang menetes karena bahagia, akhirnya dengan segala persiapan pernikahan kedua anak mereka bersatu dalam ikatan pernikahan. Taeyeon yang duduk dibelakang piano tersenyum lebar melihat kakaknya, ia tidak dapat menyembunyikan kebahagiaan yang ia rasakan. Begitu juga para sahabat mereka yang datang untuk menjadi saksi pernikahan itu.

Minho melepaskan ciuman mereka dan menatap istrinya, pandangan Gwiboon mulai kabur karena ada air mata yang siap mengalir dari mata indahnya. Ia tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Minho. Rasanya, ia sulit bernafas karena Minho sudah mengambil nafas dari tubuhnya untuk ia simpan dan itu artinya Gwiboon tidak akan bisa hidup jika Minho tidak bersamanya.

" I love you with all my heart Choi Gwiboon .. "

" I love you with all my heart, my life, my breath… I love you Choi Minho.. "

Air mata itu akhirnya jatuh ..

Minho menarik tangan Gwiboon keluar dari gereja, mereka berjalan seraya dilempari kelopak bunga mawar putih dan merah oleh anak-anak kecil yang tidak lain adalah keponakan mereka sendiri. Ada Yoogeun, Lauren, Kyungsan, Jisun dan lain-lain..

Minho dan Gwiboon memasuki mobil pengantin yang sudah disiapkan dan mereka melambaikan tangan pada semua tamu dan keluarga yang hadir.

Resepsi pernikahan mereka diadakan disiang hari, disebuah ballroom hotel megah di Seoul. Ruangan itu didekorasi dengan konsep kerajaan romawi yang sangat cantik. Didominasi oleh warna gold dan putih, ruangan itu terlihat begitu megah. Begitu juga kedua pasangan yang menikah, terutama Gwiboon yang masih menggunakan mahkota bunganya. Banyak tamu undangan yang datang, lebih banyak lagi dibandingkan yang datang ke gereja. Mereka memberi ucapan selamat pada pasangan itu dan mendoakan mereka agar mendapatkan yang terbaik, cepat memiliki anak dan lain-lain.

Semua acara lancar, tanpa ada gangguan apapun. Teman-teman artis yang Gwiboon kenal seperti Hyorin, Tiffany, Yoona dan yang lainnya pun datang dan menyanyi diacara resepsinya. Menghibur tamu dan terutama sang pengantin dengan Cuma-Cuma tanpa bayaran sedikitpun.

Semua keraguan Gwiboon hilang, tak ada lagi yang Gwiboon takutkan, tak ada lagi pikiran negatif yang mengganggu Gwiboon. Yang ada saat ini hanyalah rencana menjalani kehidupan barunya sebagai istri Choi Minho, pemuda yang dicintainya dan akan selalu dicintainya.

Jika orang sering bilang malam pertama adalah malam dimana pasangan suami istri akan melakukan hubungan intim, maka Minho dan Gwiboon tidak termasuk pasangan yang seperti itu. Minho dan Gwiboon memang tinggal bersama, tapi Minho tidak pernah sekalipun menyentuh kehormatan Gwiboon. Dan Gwiboon sampai detik ini masih virgin. Minho sangat menghormati Gwiboon, jika di keesokan paginya kita menemukan Minho dan Gwiboon masih tertidur tapi dalam keadaan naked, mereka hanya making-out tanpa melakukan hal yang lebih, yang menghilangkan kehormatan Gwiboon.

Malam ini, setelah semua acara selesai Minho dan Gwiboon segera pulang ke apartemen mereka. Berbaring didalam kamar yang sudah didekorasi sedemikian rupa agar terlihat cantik dan berbeda. Banyak bunga bertebaran dilantai dan kasur mereka. Tidak terlihat berantakan justru membuat kamar itu begitu romantis.

Mereka bedua begitu lelah dengan acara yang mereka jalani hari ini, dan disinilah mereka. Minho berbaring dengan Gwiboon diatasnya. Minho memeluk Gwiboon erat, senyumnya tidak hilang sekalipun ia lelah. Hari ini hari yang terlalu membahagiakan hatinya, ia tidak mau melewatkan sedetikpun tanpa tersenyum dihari ini.

Gwiboon menggambar sesuatu didada Minho dengan jari telunjuknya, " Minho-ya .. "

" hmm … "

" apa yang kita lakukan dimalam pertama kita ? haruskah kita seperti pasangan lain ? "

" maksudmu ? "

Gwiboon mendongak dan menatap Minho, " haruskah kita… making love ? " . Minho tertawa mendengar kata-kata Gwiboon . tapi alis Gwiboon mengerut.

" kau mau ? " tanya Minho.

Gwiboon terlihat berpikir, " ani… aku hanya ingin seperti ini, berada dalam pelukanmu malam ini .. "

" right then, making love can wait .. we have thousands night to making love .. " jawab Minho.

" cheesy! " Gwiboon memukul pelan dada Minho.

Gwiboon menunduk dan mencium Minho, membelai wajah Minho dengan lembut dan Minho bisa merasakan cinta yang besar yang Gwiboon tunjukkan melalui sentuhannya. Minho yang lebih dulu menarik diri saat ia membutuhkan udara untuk bernafas. Minho tersenyum dan mencium pipi Gwiboon.

" I love you Minho.. "

" I love you too Gwiboon.. "


End file.
